Eddsworld: Red Future
by GhostlerHost
Summary: He did it. He took over the whole world. Everyone is thriving and happy. But a rebel group is trying to convert the civilians back to capitalism. And he cannot allow that.
1. Chapter 1: The Captive

Thorfid paced around his office, muttering to himself, planning on where to place what and what to place where. Larsen paused and stared out of a large window that looked over the metropolis he had created, Some of the children in the city ecstatically waved at him and tried to show him their latest accomplishments.

The Norwegian smiled and returned their wave. He walked away from the massive window and dropped his happy facade. Pressing a few buttons, Larsen spoke into a small microphone. Thorfid's voice came out of the intercom outside. "Veare, Dullekicz, I'll be checking on the captive soon, Make sure that he doesn't do anything that he'll regret."

Slipping into his familiar, red tailcoat and pulling his mechanical exoskeleton cover over his injured arm, Thorfid walked out of his office and into a heavily guarded hallway. "Redwood bedre fortelle meg." grumbled the man as he stopped in front of a large metallic door.

 _"FUCKING COMMIES! YOU BETTER LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"_ Screamed an angry voice on the opposite side.

Two men standing by the door saluted Tord and greeted him with a "Sir."

Larsen dipped his head and placed his good hand on the scanner beside the large door. The door quickly ascends and revealed a large, grey room with a restrained, bruised and growling eyeless brit.

 _"I won't tell you, Red Leader-"_ The man abruptly shutted up, his eyes wide. _"T-Tord? Y-You- I."_ Stammered the man.

The Norwegian in red walked up to the restrained male. "Thomas." Tord dipped his head with little respect. "I'd like to ask of you where is the Resistance's base."


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

Thomas stared at Thorfid in utter shock. _"I- But I-What- How did you- What in the hell?!"_ Thorfid glared at Thomas. "Tell me where the Resistance's base is." The restrained male snapped out of his shocked state. _"No!"_ He barked.

Larsen gritted his teeth and raised his metal hand. He slammed it down on the other and took a fistful of the eyeless brit's hair. "Tell me where the Resistance's base is." Repeated the Red Leader. Thomas, again, refused. _"I said 'No' you Communist Bastard!"_ spat the Brit. Thorfid growled and socked Thomas in the jaw, also slapping the other across the face afterwards. **"Tell me."** His words came out harshly, just as he wanted them to. Thomas violently shook his head and managed to bite Larsen's good arm. The Red Leader hissed in pain before striking Redwood again and pulling his arm away. "Listen here, Jehovah's Witness, I am in no mood to keep up this little game of yours. Give me the damn answer."

Thomas glared at the other, a horrid black eye and a few painful looking cuts on his cheek. _"Dirdum Lane, Where you destroyed my old home."_ Thorfid nodded and released his grip on Thomas' head. "How high are their defenses?" Redwood looked away and muttered a few offenses under his breath. Thorfid waited for a minute or two before pulling the restrained man closer by the collar of his blue polo. "How high are their defenses, Redwood?" Thomas glared at the Red Leader. "Tell me."

Another minute passed, still no answer.

"FUCKING TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!" Yelled the Small Norwegian, his metallic fist in the air and at the ready. Thomas gasped and flinched, trying to get away. With a low growl, Thorfid sent a powerful jab into Redwood's stomach. Thomas coughed and painfully looked up at the seething male. _"Their higher than yours, C-Commie."_ He laughed through the pain.

Thorfid took a step away from Thomas. He paced in front of the bruised and slightly bloodied male. "That's not likely, Redwood. My base and my land is guarded well, through-out the day and night, the people are protected." Thorfid clenched his fists. "Grade A, state-of-the-art military soldiers are **my** guards, what about your rebel team?" Larsen growled and looked at Thomas. "They rely on their strongest to guard their valuables, and the 'strongest' may not be the most 'skilled.' They may not know how to operate a gun properly, They may not know to shoot straight. They're **weak.** Pathetic." He bent down and looked Redwood in the eye. "How do you think they'll defeat me?"

 _"They'll defeat you with the people!"_ Thomas spoke clearly, despite the pain he was in. Thorfid laughed and slapped the other. "No, The people are on my side and they are thriving and happy under my reign." He paused. "I guess your lack of eyes make you blind." Thomas scrunched up his nose. He growled. _"Fucking tyrant."_ The restrained male received another painful jab to the stomach. He heard the Red Leader hiss "Well, at least the people are happy, you blind idiot."

After a brief moment of silence, Larsen soon began to ask some more questions. "When do the guards switch out."

 _"They don't"_

"What do you mean 'they don't?'"

 _"I mean that they don't switch out, Commie!"_

"Then what do they do?"

Thomas stopped and looked away. Red Leader growled. Before Thorfid could lay a finger on him, Thomas blurted out. "They just go to bed. No nightguards are present 8:00 pm through 6:30 am." Thoridd relaxed and stepped away from Ridgewell. "Thank you for cooperating." Just as Larsen turned around, Thomas bursted out in tears. _"You were never like this Tord! Why?! Why did you change?!"_

The smaller male slowly turned to face the crying man. "What do you mean by 'change,' Tom?"


	3. Chapter 3: Their History

_"Y-You were never this aggressive Tord! I... I know that you fucking changed!"_ Thomas whimpered and tried to hold back the tears. _"F-For fucks sake... what happened to you?"_ The tears began to pour.

The Red Leader removed the outer shell of his right arm. "This." He dropped the metal exoskeleton and revealed his mangled arm. Large gashes and small cuts litter his arm, surrounded by red skin. Thorfid took a deep breath in and let out a raspy sigh. "This is what happened to me, and you know why, 'Old Friend.'" With just those words, Thorfid made the eyeless brit flinch and cry even harder. "Remember all those years ago? The fucking week I returned, you almost killed me." Growling, Tord clenched his teeth. "I wanted to take over the world so I can change it for the better. Unite the nations, There would be no wars." Thomas looked up, tears still rolling down his cheek.

It finally clicked with the captive. This man's motives weren't for only power, They were to bring peace. It was the classic 'Do wrong for the right thing' situation for the Red Leader. Thomas choked up. _"I'm sorry..."_ Was all he managed.

"Well. 'Sorry' isn't going to change ANYTHING!" Thorfid yelled at the sobbing male, striking him again with all the anger and hatred he had pent up over the year. "You RUINED 3 years worth of my hard labour, You almost impaled me, and You, Never, Change, Redwood." His furious glare burnt through Thomas' weak and fearful stare.

 _"T-Tord... I know it won't do anything but-"_

"But what?"

 _"I... I'll join you."_

Thomas looked away, his tears starting to run out. The Red Leader ran his organic hand through his hair, laughing softly. "As if you actually join me." He forcefully turned Thomas' head to face him. "I don't know if you'll betray me. Stab me in between the damn shoulder blades." Tom flinched and looked at Thorfidd with teary eyes. _"I-I swear, I won't!"_ Thorid let the poor soul go while Redwood paused for a moment. _"I just want things to go back to normal. Just you, Edd, Matt and I. All of us together as friends."_

"After what you three did to me?! NO!" Snapped the Norwegian in red, fury in his eyes. "Things will never go back to normal!"

"I HATE you Thomas. That w-"

 _"I still love you."_

"What?"

Thorfid backed away. The eyeless brit looked up at him, tear stains still visible on his cheeks. _"I-I still love you Tord."_ Thomas sighed softly. _"After that day, I felt like a monster, I-I almost killed you."_ Larsen looked away, his balled up fists trembling.

Thorfid pushed a few words through his teeth. "Don't even bother." He walked behind the tied up brit and pulled a small blade from his combat boot. The Red Leader sawed away at the ropes that restrained Thomas but braced himself for the taller man to retaliate after he was freed, as it has happened before. The ropes fell to the floor and Redwood slowly got up from the chair he was tied to. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the Red Leader one last time before walking away.

Thorfid placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder and walked him out and to the wing housing the common soldiers.

"You're partners with Paul Veare and Patryk Dullekicz, They'll keep an eye on you, but for now, I'd recommend learning to shoot straight while sober." The Norwegian pulled out the flask hidden in the blue polo the eyeless brit wore before walking out.


	4. Chapter 4: His Past

Thorfid bitterly returned to his office. His cold, emotionless mask melting off. As he closed the two, large doors behind him, The Red Leader buried his face into his hands, a long sigh leaving his mouth. The Norwegian dragged his hands down his face and plodded over to his desk. " 'I still love you' my damn ass." muttered the male, digging around in one of his desk's drawers and pulling out a fresh cigar and it's commemorative cutter. He took out a Zippo Lighter from his pocket and made a clean cut for his cigar. With a quick light and a short puff, Larsen walked back to the window. Looking over his united people, all doing something of their own, all of the kids playing with one another and the adults all talking or casually trading with one another. Once the smoke from his cigar blurred his beautiful world, Thorfid felt his past drag him back.

* * *

"N0R5K1! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

A group of enraged and grief stricken soldiers surrounded him, all with bloodthirsty eyes

"I-I didn't do it!" He cried, which no one believed, they all saw him set off the stored grenades, He had no alibi.

"LIAR!"

"MURDERER!" Screamed the crowd, all chanting those two words. Tord backed away, only to be shoved back to the eye of the storm. Larsen whimpered as the commotion brought their General, General Hillarson. A large handful of angry soldiers explained what happened.

 **"Larsen. Go to the base's field. NOW."**

* * *

Shaking his head, The Red Leader was back in his office, the cigar smoke still in the air. Soft knocking could be heard across the room. After he swung a window open, He walked back to the large doors. He opened one and poked his head out and was greeted to Lieutenant Paul Veare holding his exoskeleton.

"Sir, Your arm." Veare spoke clearly as he saluted Thorfid respectfully.

Larsen sighed. He calmly took hold of his wounded arm's shell and looked at Paul with calm eyes. "Thank you, Lieutenant Veare" He laughed softly as Paul awkwardly dipped his head and ran back to the common soldiers' wing. The Red Leader slipped the exoskeleton back on and heard it lock back on. He sighed. The man knew he to train the new soldier, and he knew that it would be hard to train the former Resistance soldier, especially after their little... Interrogation.

Thorfid leaned his back against the door, took another drag from his cigar and blew out his stresses.

One puff for the rebellion, another for his deteriorating mental health.

He flicked off the excess ashes accumulating on his cig and held it in his teeth. The Red Leader paced around and heard loud gasps and angry whispering outside his door. A few moments later, there was another knock on his door. Grumbling, Larsen swung the door open and was greeted to Patryk and Thomas, Thomas littered with cuts and bruises. Patryk sighed. "Red Leader. Veare attacked the new soldier." Stated the tall man,watching Thomas flinch at the mention of Paul's name. Patryk coughed and slowly looked at the Norwegian in front of him, ready to give an explanation if needed. Thorfid took the lit cigar out from his mouth and ran his available hand through his hair "And?" It came out rather, robotic and emotionless.

Patryk hesitated for a short moment before answering. "P-P- Uhm. Well, as you know, Veare doesn't like..." Dullekicz looked over to the eyeless brit.

 _"Thomas Redwood."_

The tall man nodded. "...And, He does lash out at him, but this time he is out of control and-" Larsen raised a hand, shutting Patryk up.

The Norwegian kept a cold, steady gaze on the two men standing outside his office doors and spoke coolly. "Move Redwood to a room in the C.S. wing that is closest to my office, make sure that is has a security camera right in front of the door." Pulling Patryk down to his level, he whispered, being sure to keep Thomas in the dark. "And keep a microphone in said room. I want to know if he or anyone in the room is causing trouble." He released his grip on Patryk's uniform and turned his attention to Thomas.

"From now on, He will be referred to as CS:966-1. Oh, and, Sergeant Dullekicz? Inform all soldiers of this information."

Patryk dipped his head and forcefully dragged Redwood back to the Common Soldier wing, leaving Thorfid alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: His more Tender Side

The Red Leader hobbled back to his desk and sat back into his office chair. Staring up at the ceiling, he debated on speaking with the Dutch Lieutenant or to leave him be. He groaned and pulled the microphone close to him, punching a new combination in the control panel sitting at his side. He cleared his throat and spoke into the mic.

"Paul Ter Veare to the office, Paul Ter Veare to the office"

Not before long, He heard loud and fast footsteps rushing towards and a muffled "Sir!" when the footsteps abruptly stopped. The small Norwegian slowly turned his office chair around. "You may come in, Paul." Thorfid's voice had a flat tone but Veare didn't mind that as he walked in, giving the Red Leader a quick salute and a smile. "What do you need of me, Sir?" Asked Veare, still looking cheerful

"According to Patryk, You've attacked CS:996-1, Why is that?" Paul sulked when asked the question and hesitated for a moment. " W-Well, Uh-Uhm. CS:996-1 almost killed you a year ago. And he-"

Thorfid cut the man off. "Is it because you don't want him to go near me?"

Veare fumbled his words and looked up at the Red Leader. "Uhm Uh."

"I know how you feel about CS:966-1, Paul." The Norwegian sighed. "You're violent towards him. You almost always try to find ways to punish him for something he didn't do." The lieutenant looked down and huffed out as the small Norwegian continued "I'd like an explanation, Veare." Paul flinched when Tord referred to him by his last name, feeling the solemn atmosphere wring his neck for the past sins he had committed. The Dutch male gave a shaky breath.

"I." He bit his tongue lightly and looked up and into Larsen's stern gaze. "I did it so that he w-won't."

" 'So he won't' what?" Thorfid asked, his tone of voice showing his disappointment.

Paul sighed and finished his sentence "So he won't attack you again, Sir." The man looked down at his feet while his Leader pulled an ashtray towards him and extinguished the cigar.

Thorfid sighed. "I know that you care, Paul, but this is getting out of hand, CS:996-1 already submitted to our cause and is willing to join our army, there is no need for punishment." He looked up to see Veare shuffling in his spot, a clearly guilty look on his face. "I forgive you Paul, but If you continue to torment our new recruit, I'll won't be as soft with you. Understood?"

"U-Understood, sir." Paul dipped his head.

"You're free to leave, Paul, and again, I forgive you." The Red Leader patted Veare's shoulder, Letting the other know that he was sincere. With a slight smile on his face, Paul Veare silently left the Red Leader's office.


	6. Chapter 6: The First of many Clashes

Months past, snow was in the air and tensions between the Red Army and the Resistance were growing, especially with their former leader; Thomas Redwood, now forced onto their enemy's side. Thorfid can see all the soldiers and the hundreds of thousands of people living in his reign growing restless and fearful, they seldom go out the borders of the country and the safety of the place they live in.  
He ran his organic hand on his uniform, felt the gold accents and buttons on it. It seemed as if he was the only one who might be able to save them all, but that was a thought that worries him.

He might not be enough to save them, he might fail them.

...He might this, He might that... That's all that ran through his mind, all that made his gears turn.

 _"Tor- S-Sir."_ A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Speak."

 _"The other soldiers speak of a sighting of my- the enemy team. Should I-"_

"I already heard of this from Veare, CS: 966-1. No need to alert them."

The taller male stared at Thorfid, slightly annoyed about the fact that he was still snubbing him off. Right before he could speak, Thorfid was off, making his way to the Eastern Exit of the barracks.  
Thorfid caught eye of Patryk, whom was on a motorbike, surrounded by other soldiers and ready for his command. The Red Leader readied himself and lead the pack. They travelled far into the unclaimed parts of what's left of England, searching for any possible threats to them. Larsen silently looked at the forests, heavily wooded and eerie. Out of the corner of his eye, He saw a flash of blue.  
An enemy soldier.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS, MEN!" Hollered the Norwegian, gun in hand.

Pushing the barrel onto the forehead of the blue clothed soldier, He pulled the trigger and kicked the other male off of his vehicle. Gunshots popped all around him and swirled in with the twisted melody of screaming and engines revving. Thorfid's vision was clouded by the exhaust the motorcycles gave off. Right before he could regain his vision, he watched as a bullet grazed his nose. He dropped the shells left in the cylinder of his pistol and Thorfid clocked a blue soldier in the teeth, quickly reloaded and landed a few shots into him, his blue uniform slowly fading into a deep crimson.

He screamed "FALLBACK, MEN! FALLBACK!" and pulled the brakes for his motorcycle's back wheel, pulling him away from the clouds of smoke and saw all of his men join him in the icy air with minor wounds. Once the smog and snow settled, Thorfid can see the few remaining blues aiming at his head, hands shaking from the cold. With a flick of his hand, the blue men fell to the ground, bullet holes in between their brows.

"Thank you, Dullekicz." He turned around and waved to the man with thick hair. He can see him salute and his slight smiles from a distance. Returning the smile quickly he ordered his soldiers to return to the base.

And so they did, leaving him in the area where they were confronted.

He was still stressed but at least the snow comforted him.


	7. Chapter 7: Theories

Thorfid slowly made his way back to the base, the smell of smoke and gunpowder clinging onto his skin. He made frequent stops around the main cities, checking for any damaged housing or any wounded souls out on the street which, although at the bare minimum, must be tended to. He slowed down, many people asking if the resistance will try anything, pleading for anything that might put their minds at ease. Thorfid answered vaguely, quickly checking in on the medics there and on how construction was doing.

As he sped away, he softly thought to himself, 'If only I forgot everything- If that robot actually took all my memories along with it, Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe, I'd be actually happy for once?" Thinking on it, He'd probably would, without all the stresses of war and fear of failing a whole country, He'd most definitely will live a pleasant life. He slowly came back to reality as soon as the large base was in sight. It probably looked menacing to the civilians, but he's grown numb to that fact. The Red Leader pulled into the lot, his eyes blank and expressionless.

"Hello Sir!"  
"Any major damage to Central or to the West Sir?"  
"Were any soldiers harmed?"

Thorfid gave them a smile, hoping it might suffice as an answer. The Red Army's soldiers gave their leader a nod, all returning said smile, all with their own interpretation of the smile as their wanted answer.  
He quickly made his way to the heart of the base, looking at the fairly large map on the closest wall to him. Scanning at all the places he can easily recall the Resistance soldiers targeted, he tried to pinpoint the reason why, Why they'd target specifically there, Why go for the places with the most of his soldiers?

Why make a show out of it?

Thorfid pulled out a small leather notebook from one of his denim jackets' hidden pockets and as well as a pen and began to theorize.

" _Theory #1: Rally the civilians_

 _-They might have done such stunts to try and show the brutality of my men, forcing upon the people a false image of me and my soldiers_

 _Theory #2: Scare off the civilians_

 _-Seeing how they know that I have the 'There is no country without the people' point of view, they might have attempted to spark fear into the hearts of the people, so they'll flee and leave me with nothing to 'control'_

 _Theory #3: Pick off the soldiers_"_

 _"Sir, what are you doing here?"_ Thomas' voice pulled his train of thought to a halt. Muttering some soft curses in his mother tongue, Thorfid turned to face his new recruit.

"Are you aware that your former men have attacked Central and the Western side of the county?"

 _"Y-Yes, Sir."_

"Then, Can you speculate that I am doing something about those attacks?"

 _"Y-Yes, Yes I can Sir."_

Thorfid sighed softly and stared at the notes he currently has. Speaking in a low voice, he asked the man with no eyes "Do you have any idea on why they did so?"  
He watched as Thomas was thrown slightly off guard by his inquiry. The taller male stammered for a moment, leaving the Red Leader no answer. Thorfid growled and pushed the question through his teeth.  
"Do you have any idea, Soldier?"

Thomas backed away slightly, bumping his back into the podium behind him. _"I told th- them to attack certain areas of the places under your reign before I was brought here, Sir. That was all I did, Sir!"_

The Red Leader hissed and stared into the man's non-existent eyes with fierce eyes. "Tell me where the next attack will be, Soldier."

 _"Possibly the North and SouthEast, Sir."_

Giving Thomas a curt nod of acknowledgement, he made his way to the closest intercom control and made his command.

"All available soldiers to the North and SouthEast stations. Be ready for any attacks. Again, All available soldiers to the North and SouthEast stations."

With Redwood tailing behind him, he slipped the notebook and pen back into their original pockets, hurried over to the North side of the base and quickly swapped his exoskeletal arm with one that is more winter ready.

"Also, Redwood?"

Thomas faced Thorfid, his face slightly lit up due to the fact that he was addressed by his last name rather than his Codename.

"You're coming with me. Understood?"

The eyeless brit smiled and gave him a salute. _"Yes, Sir!"_

Leaving the base, The two of them quickly made their way to the North Post, the Norwegian with a burning fire in his eyes.

God damn him would he let the Resistance do more damage to his country. God damn him to Hell if he did.


End file.
